Emma's revenge
by great-piggy-bank
Summary: After teasing without releasing Emma seeks revenge. *spoiler: naked and handcuffed onto a chair.* SwanQueen. Rating T. Enjoy!


Emma's revenge

* * *

*This is kind of a sequel of my other story "Regina Mills is a really big teaser". It can be read like separate but it will be more understandable if you read the first part.

* * *

Emma was sitting in her office thinking about the event that happened few nights ago. She was thinking about revenge. She has to make her girlfriend pay.

"How dare she to leave me turned on like that, to drive me insane and just… just…" the sheriff thought to herself while massaging her temples in frustration "Arghhh…" she growled, and buried her face in her palms.

She lifted her head when the thought came on her mind. The most evil smile was painted on across her face. She knew exactly what she had to do. She stood up, took her red leather jacket and started walking toward the city hall.

…

Regina was sitting at her desk, reading and signing some paperwork. She was wearing the same gray dress she wore the first time her and sheriff met. It fitted her perfectly and she knew that. She knew what to cover and what to show. The small glasses were planted her nose. 28 years of reading small lettering definitely took her sight.

She glanced at the clock. "Only few more hours" the brunette stated quickly returning her gaze on the piece of paper she was holding in her left hand.

…

The blonde arrived in the building and walked down the hall. She saw Mindy, the Mayors secretary and told her not to let Regina know about her arrival. The blonde also told the young Mindy to take early lunch and be back in exactly one hour and the girl complied, because she knew what this was all about. There were numerous times when sheriff would visit the Mayor, and make the brunette moan, groan and scream the blonde's name. Emma stopped in front of the door after making sure that the girl had left and knocked hard.

Regina heard the knock coming from the other side of the door. She looked toward the sound.

"Come in." she said to whoever it was. She really didn't want to be distracted now. She just wanted to go home to her girlfriend and their son. She knew that Emma is still little mad at her due to her actions few days ago, but she was just having fun. That's not wrong, right?

The door opened and Emma walked in slowly eying the brunette like the tiger eying gazelle. Regina looked upward and was little scared by the look on Emma's face. Emma didn't say one word. She closed the door and slowly walked toward the desk. With one motion of her hand she cleared the dark surface of all the papers, pens and other thinks that were on it. Then she walked around the desk and stationed herself between Regna and the dark-wooded piece of furniture before sitting on the edge of it not taking her eyes from the chocolate ones.

Regina was watching every move her girlfriend made and could only wonder what would the blonde do to her on that flat surface, her glasses fogging instantly. When Emma was in front of her, the brunette reached her hands toward younger woman's hips but earned slap that said 'not yet'.

Emma was still sitting on the desk, her legs on each side of Regina's thighs. She leaned forward, her hands on each armrest of the brunette's chair, and started kissing her softly. The kiss was slow and passionate. Tongues danced together as Regina parted sheriff's lips. She laced her fingers in blonde curls.

But before it could go any further it's gone. Emma pulled away and started unbuttoning Regina's shirt, that almost see-through white silk shirt. The rest of the clothes are also gone. Regina had to stand up while the blonde was working her out of the skirt and panties. Only things on her body are black heels, gold necklace and her glasses. When she sat back on the chair and even though she didn't want for her arousal to be evident, it was and that made Emma smirk even more evilly than before.

Emma slid down from the desk and sat on Regina's lap, straddling her and moved the older woman's hands behind the chair. She didn't want the brunette to see her pulling out metal handcuffs from her right jacket pocket so she kissed her hard but held Regina's hands with her left one.

Regina felt weird with her hands behind her back but didn't care to vocalize it because she was so turned on and she desperately needed to release, so she with it. It was great until she felt cold metal against her wrists.

Emma stood up like nothing happened and left little silver key on the cleared desk. Before she left, she leaned down whispered "Payback's a bitch!" With a peck on the lips she turned around and walked out of the office but didn't close the door. "By the way, your secretary in on lunch." Emma said over her shoulder and got lost from the sight.

Regina was dumbfounded. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. "What the fuck!" was everything she said before she rolled to the door and closed it with the back of the chair. She was naked and there were people in the building. She couldn't afford being caught naked and handcuffed onto a chair in the middle of a day.

She was eying that key. The solution for her problem is right in front of her, but she couldn't reach for it. She knew she had that coming. It was only a matter of time. After 15 minutes of trying to reach the key with her teeth she gave up and decided to wait for Mindy to unlock her.

* * *

*Hope you liked it. Please review, let me know what you think.


End file.
